Podróże Gulliwera/Część IV/Rozdział dziewiąty
Wielka rozprawa na zgromadzeniu powszechnym Houyhnhnmów i co na nim zostaje uchwalone. Uczoność Houyhnhnmów. Ich sposób budowania. Pogrzeby. Ułomność ich języka. Podczas mojego mieszkania w kraju Houyhnhnmów, na prawie trzy miesiące przed moim stamtąd odjazdem, było powszechne całego narodu zgromadzenie, czyli niejaki gatunek parlamentu, na który pan mój był z kantonu swego jakoby deputowanym. Na tym zgromadzeniu wszczęła się na nowo rozprawa, niezliczone już razy powtarzana i będąca jedyną kwestią dwojącą umysły Houyhnhnmów. Pan mój za powrotem swoim opowiedział mi, co się na zgromadzeniu wydarzyło. Szło o zdecydowanie, czy potrzeba wygubić rodzaj Jahusów. Jeden z członków twierdził, że trzeba, i opierał zdanie swoje na dowodach bardzo gruntownych i mocnych. Utrzymywał, że Jahu jest stworzeniem najbrudniejszym, najhałaśliwszym i najbrzydszym, jakie tylko natura mogła wydać, złośliwym i krnąbrnym; że wysysa ukradkiem mleko z wymion krów należących do Houyhnhnmów, zabija i pożera ich koty, rozdeptuje owies i trawę, jeśli się go najściślej nie pilnuje, i dopuszcza się niezliczonych innych rozwiązłości. Przypomniał dawne podanie, podług którego Jahusy nie były od czasów dawnych, ale dopiero w pewnym wieku ukazało się ich dwoje na jednej górze. Nie jest pewne, czy uformowały się z gliny klejowatej przez siłę słonecznych promieni, czy się wylęgły w jakim błocie, czy powstały z nieczystej piany morskiej. Z tych dwóch Jahusów narodziło się wiele innych i tak się ich gniazdo rozmnożyło w krótkim czasie, że poczęło zagrażać całej nacji. Dla uwolnienia kraju od tej plagi uchwalili niegdyś Houyhnhnmowie powszechne na nich polowanie; złapawszy całe stado, starych wytracili, a z młodych każdy Houyhnhnm wziął sobie po dwoje do swej stajni i oswoiwszy je, o ile tylko można oswoić zwierzę tak złośliwe, używał do wożenia i dźwigania ciężarów. Dodał, że podanie to zdaje mu się prawdziwe, gdyż Jahusy nie mogą być yinhniamshy (pierwotni mieszkańcy) kraju, bo w tym razie nie mogłyby być tak znienawidzone przez Houyhnhnmów i wszystkie inne stworzenia, a ta gwałtowna nienawiść, dostatecznie usprawiedliwiona przez ich złe przymioty, już by dawno doprowadziła do wygubienia Jahusów, gdyby tu pierwej mieszkały. Mieszkańcy tego kraju bardzo nieroztropną myśl do głowy przypuścili, kiedy przedsięwzięli używać do pracy Jahusów, a zaniedbali osły, bydlęta ładne, spokojne, nie śmierdzące, zdatne do pracy, łatwe do wyżywienia, choć ustępujące Jahusom w zręczności ciała. Nie mają one innej przywary prócz nieco nieprzyjemnego głosu, który wszelako milszy jest niżeli straszliwe wycie Jahusów. Gdy także wielu innych senatorów powiedziało różnie a bardzo wymownie w tej samej materii, pan mój podał arcyrozsądny sposób, którego myśl ja mu poddałem w rozmowach moich. Z początku potwierdził podanie pospólstwa i umocnił, co "zacny członek" o historii tej mądrze przed nim powiedział. Ale przydał, że zdaniem jego, dwoje Jahusów, o których uczyło podanie, przybyło z jakiegoś kraju zamorskiego, wyszło na ląd, a widząc się opuszczonymi przez swoich towarzyszy, schroniło się między góry i lasy, potem natura ich się odmieniła, stały się dzikimi, srogimi i wcale odmiennymi od tych, co mieszkają w krajach odległych. Dla mocniejszego wsparcia swego zdania rzekł, iż miał u siebie od niejakiego czasu jednego osobliwszego Jahusa (miał mnie na myśli), o którym członkowie zgromadzenia zapewne słyszeli, a niektórzy go widzieli własnymi oczami. Opowiedział natenczas, jak mnie znalazł i jak ciało moje było okryte sztucznymi włosami i skórą różnych zwierząt, żem miał mój język właściwy i żem się ich języka doskonale wyuczył, że opowiadałem mu, jakem się dostał do ich kraju, że mnie widział obnażonego i uważał, że ze wszystkim byłem prawdziwym Jahusem, tylko że skórę mam bielszą, mniej włosów i zbyt krótkie pazury. — Ten cudzoziemski Jahu — przydał — chciał we mnie wmówić, że w jego kraju i w wielu innych, w których się znajdował, Jahusy są zwierzętami panującymi, a Houyhnhnmowie żyją w nędzy i niewoli. Ma on wprawdzie wszystkie własności naszych Jahusów, ale potrzeba przyznać, że jest nieco obyczajniejszy, a to przez niejakie światełko rozumu. Nie rozumuje on zupełnie tak jak Houyhnhnmowie, lecz przynajmniej ma poznanie i oświecenie daleko większe od naszych Jahusów. Ale oto jest, panowie moi, coś, co was zadziwi i na co, proszę, miejcie pilną uwagę. Dacież temu wiarę? Upewnił mnie, że w jego kraju kastrują Houyhnhnmów od lat młodych, co ich czyni spokojniejszymi i powolniejszymi, i że ta operacja łatwa jest i bez wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Będzież to hańba, panowie moi, że niektóre weźmiemy od zwierząt nauki i za pożytecznym ich pójdziemy przykładem? Czyliż nie uczy nas mrówka dowcipu i przezorności, a jaskółka (tak tłumaczę słowo lyhannh, chociaż ptak ten jest daleko większy) nie dałaż nam pierwszych początków budowania domów? Wnoszę zatem, że bardzo przyzwoicie możemy wprowadzić zwyczaj kastrowania młodych Jahusów. Jahusy, tym sposobem rzezane, będą łagodniejsze, pokorniejsze, powolniejsze, a tym samym powoli wygubimy cały ten rodzaj. Zdałoby się teraz zachęcić wszystkich, aby z wszelką usilnością starali się chować osiołki, które ze wszech miar są bez porównania lepsze od Jahusów, a nadto można nimi pracować od lat pięciu, gdy tymczasem Jahusy do niczego się nie nadają do lat dwunastu. To było wszystko, czego się od pana mego dowiedziałem z rady parlamentowej, ale nie powiedział mi jednej okoliczności, która się mnie osobiście tyczyła i której wkrótce opłakanych doznałem skutków, jak to czytelnik w stosownym miejscu wyczyta. Z tego zdarzenia wypływają wszystkie następne nieszczęścia mojego życia, ale nim to opiszę, trzeba mi jeszcze nieco powiedzieć o charakterze i zwyczajach Houyhnhnmów. Houyhnhnmowie nie mają książek, nie umieją ani czytać, ani pisać, a zatem całą ich umiejętnością jest ustne podanie. A że naród ten jest spokojny, zjednoczony, cnotliwy, rozumny i żadnej z narodami obcymi nie ma styczności, przypadki wyjątkowe są w tym kraju rzadkie i wszystkie ich historie mogą się łatwo w podaniu bez obciążenia pamięci zachować. Wspomniałem już, że nie znają chorób, i dlatego u nich nie ma doktorów. Kiedy kaleczą sobie kopyta na ostrych kamieniach lub ciało sobie potłuką, umieją sami się leczyć, znając doskonale lekarskie krzewy i zioła. Lata obliczają podług obrotów Księżyca i Słońca, podziału zaś na tygodnie nie używają. Są dokładnie obznajomieni z poruszaniem się tych dwóch ciał niebieskich i znają przyczyny ich zaćmień; do tego ogranicza się cała ich znajomość astronomii. Ich poezja jest arcypiękna, a prześcignęli w niej innych śmiertelnych. Przyjemność i stosowność podobieństw, obfitość i dokładność opisania, związek i żywość wyobrażeń są nieporównane w ich poezji. Ich wiersze zawierają szczytne myśli o przyjaźni i życzliwości albo chwałę zwycięzców w wyścigach i innych ćwiczeniach ciała. Ich budowle, choć proste i niekształtne, są jednak bardzo wygodne i tak urządzone, iż najlepiej ochraniają przed gorącem i zimnem. Mają w swoim kraju gatunek drzewa, które doszedłszy czterdziestego roku traci moc w korzeniu i przy najmniejszej burzy obala się, pień jego jest bardzo prosty i Houyhnhnmowie robią go spiczastym za pomocą ostrych kamieni, gdyż użytek żelaza jest im nie znany. Takie pnie wbijają w ziemię w odległości dziesięciu cali od siebie i przestrzenie między nimi zapełniają plecioną słomą lub wikliną. W ten sposób robią sobie dach i drzwi do domów swoich. Houyhnhnmowie używają wklęsłej części swej nogi między pęciną i kopytem jak my rąk naszych, a to z trudną do uwierzenia zręcznością. Widziałem, jak młoda klacz z naszej familii nawlekała tym stawem igłę, którą jej w tym celu pożyczyłem. Mogą doić swoje krowy, zbierać z pola owies i wszystkie ręczne odbywać czynności. Mają gatunek twardego kamienia, który przez tarcie o inne kamienie ostrzą i robią sobie z niego różne instrumenty, służące im za siekiery, kliny i młoty; z tych kamieni sporządzają też sierpy do żęcia owsa i siana, rosnących na ich polach, po czym ładują snopy na wozy, które Jahusy ciągną do domu. Tam służący depczą je w wystawionych do tego budynkach tak długo, aż się oddzieli ziarno, które chowają w osobnych magazynach. Sporządzają też prosty gatunek drewnianych i glinianych naczyń i te ostatnie suszą na słońcu. Wyjąwszy nieszczęśliwe wypadki, umierają tylko ze starości i grzebani są w najdalszych zakątkach. Gdy który Houyhnhnm umiera, nikogo to ani nie smuci, ani cieszy. Najbliżsi jego krewni, najlepsi przyjaciele suchym i obojętnym okiem patrzą na jego pogrzeb. Umierający nie żałuje, że świat opuszcza, zdaje się, jakby kończył wizytę i jakby żegnał kompanię, z którą się przez długi czas bawił. Pamiętam, że raz pan mój zaprosił jednego z przyjaciół z całą familią dla jakowegoś ważnego interesu. Dziwowaliśmy się nie widząc kompanii na czas umówiony, na koniec przychodzi sąsiadka z dwoma swymi synami. "Proszę — mówi — darować mi to opóźnienie, ponieważ dziś rano nieprzewidzianym przypadkiem mąż mój chnuwnh (bardzo dobitne wyrażenie w ich języku, które nie da się dobrze na angielski przetłumaczyć. Oznacza ono mniej więcej "powrócić do pierwszej swej matki"). Tłumaczyła się, że wcześniej przybyć nie mogła, gdyż straciwszy rano męża, naradzała się ze służbą, jak dobrej żonie przystało, co do miejsca, gdzie go pochować należy. Była wesoła przez cały ten czas, gdy bawiła w domu pana mego, jak i reszta kompanii. Po trzech miesiącach sama umarła. Houyhnhnmowie pospolicie siedemdziesiąt, siedemdziesiąt pięć, a niektórzy osiemdziesiąt lat żyją. Na kilka tygodni przed śmiercią prawie wszyscy przewidują swój koniec i bynajmniej się tym nie trwożą. Natenczas przyjmują wizyty i powinszowania od wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, którzy im życzą dobrej podróży. Dziesięć dni przed skonaniem, którego czas prawie zawsze umieją trafnie wykalkulować, odwiedzają swoich sąsiadów, niesieni w wygodnym krześle przez Jahusów. Takich krzeseł używają nie tylko przy podobnej okazji, ale na starość, w dalekich podróżach albo gdy wypadkiem okuleją. Houyhnhnmowie składając te wizyty żegnają ceremonialnie wszystkich przyjaciół, jakby udawali się w odległą część kraju dla przepędzenia tam reszty życia. Muszę w tym miejscu nadmienić, że Houyhnhnmowie nie mają w swym języku słów, którymi by wyrażali złość, a tylko używają podobieństw, wziętych od brzydoty i złych cech Jahusów. Tak gdy chcą wyrazić głupstwo którego ze służących, wykroczenie którego ze swych dzieci, kamień, o który się przytrafi potknąć, zły czas i inne rzeczy podobne, wymieniają tylko rzecz samą i dodają przymiotnik Jahu. Na przykład dla wyrażenia tych wszystkich uczuć powiedzieliby: hhnum Jahu, whnaholm Jahu, ynihmnadwihma Jahu, dla wyrażenia jakiego domu źle zbudowanego powiedzieliby ynholmhnmrohnw Jahu. Jeżeli kto o zwyczajach i obyczajach Houyhnhnmów zechce wiedzieć więcej, proszę, niech zaczeka, aż wyjdzie księga, którą w tej materii gotuję. Nim to nastąpi, upraszam publicum przestać na tym krótkim opisaniu i pozwolić, abym kończył resztę przypadków moich. Podróże Gulliwera 04 09